


Rest of My Life

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Foul Language, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Faith and Gunn have sex one morning.





	Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started while the series was still airing, so it's set before the series ended.

Seventy-two hours after Faith had gone up against Angel Investigations’ latest threat, a giant demon with an unpronounceable name and who had oozed boiling-hot slime, there was little to show that she’d been in a fight – a bandage on her arm, the way she didn’t move too quickly when she turned. Gunn watched her work out in the courtyard of the Hyperion Hotel, knew she knew he’d been watching her for some minutes now. Dawn was just breaking, and the rest of the AI team had gone to sleep an hour before, exhausted by the need to research, to defend, to deal with the newest wrinkle in their fight against Evil.

Not so Faith. Gunn hadn’t seen her all evening, and Wesley’s clipped “she’s doing her duty” explanation hadn’t sat well with Gunn, but then they’d gotten distracted by a call for help, and there hadn’t been time for much dwelling. Looking at her now, Gunn could see traces of vampiric dust on her clothes and hair. Dust enough vampires, Gunn knew, and their ashes were like soot from a chimney.

She stopped fighting with shadows and walked aggressively up to where he stood, leaning against one of the courtyard’s supports. “No, I’m not tired.”

“That wasn’t the question I was waiting to ask.”

Faith looked surprised, then her gaze narrowed as she tried to figure out what else he wanted to know. “Wesley sent me after a den of vamps.”

“No backup?”

“Slayers generally don’t get the whole backup plan – no telling the world what you are, no friends, no happy supportive family, and sometimes, no Watcher either. Not unless you’re named Buffy.”

“You’re just going to charge gung-ho into danger because that’s what you do?”

“Haven’t you?” She stared at him, and Gunn drew in a breath, startled by the sudden, unexpected surge of desire he felt. Faith wore her self-confidence like battle armor. As much as he had loved Fred, he knew they had been over for a while now. Faith intrigued him, and in this late hour, Gunn was willing to see where this conversation led.

“Maybe,” Gunn allowed. “Maybe I’ve learned that it’s better to have someone watching your back, make sure you get out alive.” He paused. “If I hadn’t seen you and Wesley come in the other night, I’d swear you never went up against that slime monster.” He swallowed, acutely aware he was looking at her more closely than was probably wise. “You and Connor heal faster than any human.”

“Jealous?” Faith closed the distance between them, leaned into his space further. She smelled of sweat and dust and there was a definite look of interest in her dark eyes. “Or are you just wanting to see where I hide my scars?”

There were a thousand reasons not to take up her aggressive invitation. Only one had any validity. Gunn had always claimed be a man who tried to do what was right, who dealt with the cards as they were played.

“Maybe,” Gunn responded finally to Faith’s question. “Maybe I’m better off just asking.”

Faith looked him over, a quick but thorough eyes-up-and-down assessment that made it even clearer he was something she wanted. He inhaled deeply, aware of how rare it was any woman had looked at him with such raw hunger, and too suddenly conscious of how vulnerable it made him. He didn’t like that and narrowed his eyes.

“What, no ‘if you show me yours, I’ll show you mine’?” she challenged lazily.

“Not if all you want from me is an answer to a dare,” Gunn replied.

Faith studied him for a long, wordless moment before her mouth quirked into an amused smirk. “No,” she admitted. “Not looking for promises about the rest of my life, either. But I wouldn’t say no to you scrubbing my back before we do something more than sleep the morning away.”

Feeling daring, Gunn kissed her. It felt like he was rewarding her for her answer, but heat surged between them as soon their lips met. Whatever intent he had for keeping it light vanished. His breath was ragged as he pulled back. “If you want that shower, you’d better move,” he growled.

She chuckled roughly. “Come on, then.”

He took her hand as she led him to her room. Gunn had never scrubbed another person’s back before, never shared a shower with another, but he did not let his nerves show, wanting to give Faith everything she wanted. Touching her this way felt incredibly intimate, more than any sexual act he had ever performed, and he knew he would never look at a shower the same way again. He wanted to get Faith clean, wanted to be clean for her, and kissing her as the water from the shower poured down both of them felt like the first time he had ever kissed anyone. Every part of her body seemed perfect under his hands. He couldn’t get enough of touching her body, and the reverse seemed to be true. Every part of his body felt on fire wherever she touched. When she knelt to take his cock into her mouth, water streaming down her back, it was all he could do to lean against the shower wall and try to hold on to his balance.

Faith took him to the brink before rising to her feet. “Hold that thought,” she told Gunn huskily, and quickly rinsed off before stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry off. Breathing hard, Gunn followed her example. She was a siren, leading him to the side of the bed with another kiss and a heated look.

She paused to fish a condom package out of the duffel bag that lay on one side of the bed, then ripped it open carefully, tossing the trash to the floor. Gunn shuddered when she applied the condom to his cock and leaned in to kiss her. She savored the kiss before pulling him down with her to the bed. Not expecting the move, he flopped awkwardly and heavily onto her.

“Sorry,” he apologized, and shifted so he could kneel between her legs.

Faith chuckled. “It’s what I get for not warning you.” She leaned up and kissed him. “Want you inside me.”

“That all?” he asked, reaching out to stroke her clit and watched her shudder in anticipation. “I usually want to give more.”

“Later,” she told him. “Fuck me now.”

Never one to disappoint, but also a man who knew the value of giving pleasure to his partner, Gunn slid his cock into her pussy slowly, dragging out the process, even as he used his other hand to continue to stroke her clit.

“Fuck, Gunn, don’t tease,” Faith cried out. “Come on, fuck me hard.”

Gunn had a half-formed plan for how he was going to make this moment last, but it scattered in his head. All Gunn could think about was how she felt around him, the heat of their desire, the sweat and the scent of sex, her voice driving him on and combining with his groans as he did his best to give her what she wanted. The world narrowed to his cock in her pussy and the need to come. He pulled his hand off Faith’s clit, needing to brace himself as he thrust, and she moaned encouragement.

“Yeah, babe, give it to me,” she said, and locked her legs around his lower back.

Gunn shuddered as he came, breathing hard. Faith moaned, his pleasure feeding hers, and Gunn gasped as he felt her inner muscles around his cock, extending his orgasm. For a long moment, he could only lie above her, too shocked by pleasure to think. Eventually, though, his breathing calmed, and he disengaged carefully, mindful of the condom. He staggered over to the bathroom, disposing of it, before coming back to bed. Mindful that she didn’t want promises, he sat on the edge.

Faith surged up to kiss him. “Thanks.”

“You, uh, want me to stay?”

She shook her head. “They’ll talk if someone sees you coming out of my room. I don’t give a shit about my rep, but yours might take some damage.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Gunn told her and leaned in to kiss her again. “Besides. I’m not done with you yet. You did tell me later on something I wanted.”

Faith’s lips curved into a smile. “So I did. But nothing says we have to do that now.” She favored him with a look. “You wore me out, cowboy. Consider this a promissory note.” She kissed him.

Understanding she wanted to be alone to sleep, Gunn kissed her back and took his cue to get dressed and leave. He didn’t know what would happen next. He didn’t care. Life had already shown him it could be incredibly short, and Gunn didn’t want to miss a second or live with a regret. If it meant he never got to cash that promissory note, he knew he would remember this morning for what Faith gave him and be happy.


End file.
